All Alone In The Moonlight
by Eriksbestfriend
Summary: Anna goes looking in Castle Frankinstine and finds oh can you guess count Dracula! Dracula Anna
1. midnight wanderings

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Van Helsing and by the looks of it never will….Unless…..(Grabs Erik (the phantom) and begins to plot**)  
-----------------------------------------------------  
All Alone In The Moonlight

Chapter One- Leaving

Anna stood and walked over to the window from her home she could see a HUGE castle which apparently was where Dracula lived. She turned around as her brother **Velcan** entered the room.  
"Anna are you alright?" He asked looking at her with concern.  
"Yes I'm fine Velcan but…..Well you know that castle up there on the hill?" Anna asked quietly.  
She had just turned eighteen years old and her brother was in his early twenties. "Yes Anna who doesn't?" He joked smiling.  
"Well is it true what everyone says? Does Dracula really live there?" She asked timidly.  
"Anna why must you always ask awkward questions?" Velcan snapped.  
"But I want to know!" She persisted.  
"For God's sake Anna let it go! Just forget about that stupid castle!" Her brother yelled and with that he left but little did he know that his reaction had given her a better answer than words ever could.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was about midnight. Anna pulled herself out of the window and onto the large tree branch near her window sill. Carefully she pulled herself across the tree until she reached the trunk were she began to lower herself. The minute her feet hit the floor she began to run. If she was going to be back by morning she would have to be quick. As she reached the edge of the grounds she turned to look back at their home.

It was a large mansion with huge grounds but it was an empty house…..After all now her father was away looking for well she didn't know what….Anyway now he was gone it was just her and her brother.

Ahh Velcan he tried so hard to make her happy but he couldn't….Not truly what she wanted was not to be treated like a child which was how he treated her….No she wanted adventure and action in her life to live it to the full and looking in the house which Dracula apparently live in was a good a place to start as any.  
She turned and carefully pulled herself up and over the fence.


	2. finding him

**Disclaimer: I have said it before and I shall it again I do NOT own anything to do with Van Helsing because mine and Erik's plot failed….now we are after the Disney company…..Heh heh heh…. YAY I PASSED MY BALLET AUDITIONS! AND MY JAZZ! AND MY TAP! SINGING COMP SOON! I AM SINGING CATS**!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**All Alone In The Moonlight **

**Chapter Two- In the dark**…

Anna sighed in irritation as she scraped even more skin off her elbow in an attempt to climb the massive gate outside the castle, in the end she gave up. She wandered round to the main gate and kicked it, surprisingly it opened.

Anna walked through and up towards the large castle towering above her, if it was any other eighteen year old girl they would have been scared but not Anna after she was tough. She came to a large wooden door with chains on…"Oh great" she thought frowning. "Now what!" She sighed and kicked the door on the lock and much to her surprise it opened! Anna blinked in surprise but never the less entered.

The minute she stepped through the door it slammed shut behind her and she heard the sound of locks…..She was locked in

"Oh a visitor." Came a voice.

Anna's head jerked upwards….Nothing…Odd.  
Anna crept around the large dark entrance hall and looked for the owner of the voice…She found nothing. She sighed and turned round…..Finding herself face to face with one of most gorgeous looking men she'd ever seen.  
"Anna." Her said softly his eyes burning holes in her it seemed as though he could read her mind with those eyes…  
"Ahh…." She breathed softly.  
He chuckled. "Oh Anna." He said taking hold of her hand and kissing it softly. "How long has it been….Three years don't tell me you've already forgotten.." He trailed off and watched as she put the pieces together in her head.  
"You.." She whispered softly.  
"Indeed." He said before he kissed her. Long and hard on the mouth and before Anna could think everything was black….


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: OH MY GOD…..WE FAILED TO TAKE OVER DISNEY! (cries) Ahh well they suck anyway….Well I DON'T own anything right now….Except Erik….. HE'S MINE!  
**--------------------------------------------------------  
All Alone In The Moonlight Chapter three- Memory

-------------------------------------------------------------  
When Anna woke she found herself lying on her bed back at her home…Odd had it all been a dream…  
"I can assure you Anna it was anything but." Came a voice from the corner of her room.

Her head jerked up. HIM! That man from Dracula's castle but more importantly the man from three years ago.

_The night of the annual town masquerade was wonderful. It made Anna happy seeing all the people enjoying themselves but also made her fell a great sadness remembering her family…Her wonderful mother…Anna was jerked back to reality as a man appeared at her side. "A dance?" He asked.  
"Sure." Anna replied glad to have something to take her mind off her family…Or the lack of them…  
As they danced Anna observed the man she was dancing with…He was tall with longish black hair pinned away from his face in a ponytail fastened with a gold clasp, he had a gold hoop through one ear lobe and his eyes were a piercing blue…She was once again jerked from her thoughts as the dance ended and people began to remove the masks of the people they were dancing with and then laughing and giving the normal kiss some a light peck others deep and passionate. He looked at her and said. "We had better not break tradition." And with that he removed her mask and she removed his…Then he kissed her and well there was only one word to describe it…Passionate. He pulled away and smiled as Anna opened her eyes and blinked several times.  
"See you soon Anna." He told her before kissing her hand and began to walk away.  
"See you." She called not even realising that she had never even mentioned her name.  
_"Tut, tut Anna I never thought I'd have to tell you off for daydreaming." The man said bringing her back to reality.

"I wasn't daydreaming….Merely thinking about how I came to know you." Anna replied shortly folding her arms over her chest.

"Indeed well I suppose that means you remember?" He asked coming closer to her until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes…Oh and since I never told you my name but for some reason you know anyway what's yours?" Anna asked.  
"Is that important?" He asked coming closer and closer until he was on top of her….Literally.

He began to kiss her hard and heavy on the mouth…Anna couldn't help it but….She moaned.

Only a small one but he pulled away and chuckled anyway. He began to kiss her again and this time her hands tangled in his hair and HIS hands began to roam up and down her body….

Until the door was thrown open and she heard a cry of. "Anna! What are you doing?"


	4. Oh Dear

**Disclaimer: Okay we own officially….Nothing. Aww.  
This chapter isn't very Dracula Anna but it is crucial for it to become a Dracula Anna…See I do have a brain…It just very small. Well that's why I have Erik! A BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Oh and Yes Memory from a dream Erik does…The chains help…..Heh Heh heh.**

**-----------------------------------------------------  
All Alone In The Moonligh**

**Chapter Four-****Oh Dear  
VELCAN'S POV **

**-------------------------------------------------------**  
I heard noises from Anna's room, more specifically voices.  
Carefully I climbed the stairs to her and threw open the door...

Whatever I had expected to see it wasn't this! Anna, MY SISTER, Lying on her bed with Dracula, THE DRACULA, Lying ON TOP on top of her. They were….Kissing! Or had been…..I saw his hands were in places they shouldn't be and HER hands were tangled in his hair…

"Anna what are you doing!" I yelled horrified.  
"Velcan! I swear t-this isn't what is looks like!" She told me.  
"Actually it is exactly what it looks like." Dracula said smugly rolling onto his back but he slipped one arm around Anna so she couldn't get up.

"Get away from her." I growled dangerously.

"Oh? Are you going to make me?" Dracula asked grinning.

"If I have to now get away from her Dracula." I spat advancing towards the bed.  
"DRACULA!" Anna yelled in alarm before she began to try and get up, however Dracula held her close and said. "No, no my dear you are coming with me."

And with that there was a loud BANG! They were gone.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
STILL VELCAN' POV

-----------------------------------------  
It was half an hour later when I heard sobbing from Anna's room. I raced up the stairs and flung open her bedroom door…  
Anna lay on her bed covered purely by a thin blanket.  
"Oh Anna." I said softly coming towards her.

"He raped me Velcan.. T- th- then he told me that when I had HIS child it would not be an ordinary child but…but one of HIS children…a- a demon…And then he branded something…On my stomach…It's still bleeding…" She gasped. I looked at her stomach and swore loudly for branded into the skin covering her stomach was….was…The words:  
**SEE HOW SHE BELONGS TO ME?  
**"VELCAN LOOK OUT!" She screamed, I turned and found myself face to face with Dracula.  
"Boo." He whispered before he hit me and everything went black.  
----------------------------------------  
**Okay I have 2 problems…  
1: How does a vampire birth take place is it like a normally birth with nine months waiting and then loads of them egg things or is it different?  
2: Should I have Van Helsing come into things?  
TELL ME!**


	5. His Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I do nothing, I say nothing….See how that works out?  
People have told me either: A: They have not clue how a vampire birth takes place or B: It would be cool to let it be the whole nine months…thing!  
And C: To leave Van Helsing out of it or bring him in as long as he doesn't kill Dracula.  
I NEED YOUR VOTES ON THEM!**  
**Oh And Memory from a dream? In answer to your question….It depends on his mood.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**All Alone In The Moonlight**

--------------------------------------------  
**Chapter five-Just for show**

-----------------------------------------------------  
Dracula smiled in triumph as Velcan was knocked out cold….Carefully he stepped over the body and made his way towards Anna….Who began to try and get up.

"Anna don't you'll only make the injury worse." He told her.  
"Yes an injury YOU caused!" She spat.

"Oh Anna don't be so cruel it was just to scare your brother I'll heal it and we can forget it ever happened…"

"BUT YOU RAPED ME! HOW CAN I FORGET THAT WHEN I'M NOW PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" Anna yelled.

He rolled his eyes and traced a line along her injury…It healed instantly.

"About that Anna I would think that we may discuss that later when your dressed." He told her and with a click of his fingers she was dressed.

" Where are we going?" Anna asked getting up not pleased to be going anywhere with this….this creature.  
"Now, now Anna do you truly think that little of me?" Dracula asked jerking her from her thoughts.  
"What…How did you know?" Anna asked.  
"I can read you like an open book." He told her slipping one arm around her and with a click of his fingers they were gone from the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Dracula took off his cloak and turned to face Anna.  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
"No." Anna lied but as she did her stomach gave her away by growling.

"Right well come with me then." He told her holding out his hand…Anna took it.  
He led her down many corridors until he seemed to find the one he was looking for.

He opened it and showed Anna in. A fire was going was going but it didn't make the room warm it seemed to make it colder….Anna then saw it was blue with ice in it….Odd.  
"Sit." He told her. She sat.

He indicated to the food on the large wooden table, Anna paused for a moment before she began to eat.

She was halfway through the meal…When the door opened and in came the three strangest women she had ever seen.

They were all dressed a bit like belly dancers with long see through silky scarves on the wrists and round their necks.

On had red hair and was dressed in pink, the other had black hair and was dresses in green and the last was dressed in yellow with brown hair.  
"Oh finally your back!" The red hair one chimed.

"Indeed." Dracula replied.

"Who's she?" The black haired one spat.

"This is Anna, Anna meet: Aleera, Verona and Marishka." He said pointing first to the red haired one then the black haired one and then the brown haired one.

"Hello." Anna said quietly….They were giving the dirtiest looks ever Anna shot them straight back.

Marishka pouted and said. "Oh master why do you need another bride are we not enough?" She asked sitting herself on his lap.

"Oh you know if I was capable of love I would love you all no matter what. Now leave I need to have a private discussion with out guest." Dracula told them. They whined and then left. He turned his attention back to her.  
"Not that they throw themselves at you or anything…" Anna muttered.

"Well there just for show anyway. Now, you'll be staying in the room down the corridor from mine…I believe you'll find the bed quite comfortable." He said smugly before reaching over pulling her to her feet and leading her out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!YOU ROCK!OHH SINGING COMP TODAY...SO NERVOUS!**


	6. My Child

**A/N: Hi to all! I am back and madder than ever! Sorry in how long its been but I have been really depressed because of a dancing accident but now the madness ensues! MWA HA HA! Erik says hello!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… Well I do have a tail, and dance shoes, and am looking for a leotard…But sadly I do not own anything to do with Van Helsing…Or the totally mind blowingly sexy Dracula!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**All Alone In The Moonlight Chapter Six- My child **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Dracula led Anna to her room and showed her inside it was like something from a very gothic fairy tale… A four poster bed with red curtains round it and black silk sheets, A dark black wardrobe, a roaring fire, And some red and black rugs on the floor.

"Its so…Beautiful." Anna whispered looking around.  
"Yes it is." Dracula commented not talking about the room at all.  
"Anna listen I need to speak with you about the matter of… The child." Dracula continued.  
"What about it?" Anna asked quietly. "It doesn't take nine months like human births do, In fact it only takes nine days." Dracula told her coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her ear.

"I see." Anna muttered.  
"Yes when you have my child Aleera Verona and Marishka will assist you for the birth and for a few days after." he told her before he kissed her one last time and left.  
Anna sighed and went to lie down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a bit before falling into a deep sleep.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Velcan sighed in irritation and threw another map across the room. He had been looking at maps ever since Anna had gone with…that thing, and he was still looking for Dracula's castle.

"Oh Anna I am sorry I have truly failed you as a brother." Velcan said to himself.  
"Oh now don't be so hard on yourself." A voice said.  
Velcan looked up and saw the man himself leaning against the door frame a smug look on his face.  
"Where is my sister you filthy piece of scum!" Velcan Demanded getting to his feet.

"Now, now is that how you treat guests in your home?" Dracula asked his grin growing.  
"Your no guest Count. Now where is my sister!" Velcan spat.

"At my castle obviously. She will be having my child within a fortnight after all." Dracula told him.  
"How dare you.. HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER GIVE BIRTH TO ONE OF YOUR DEMONS!" Velcan yelled furious now.

"Ah yes Velcan but when SHE has one of my children it wont be a demon…it will a child but a vampire child…Funny how things work out isn't it?" Dracula asked laughing and then…he was gone.  
Velcan ground his teeth in anger. "You filthy piece of scum don't you dare hurt my sister." he said to himself before getting back to work.  
**------------------------------------------------------------  
**Anna was awoken by the vampire bride she had a feeling was Aleera.  
"Wake up my dear the master wants you." She said in that weird hissing way she talked.  
"Where is he?" Anna asked sleepily.  
"In the library." Aleera told her.  
"Where's that?" Anna asked.  
"Well get dressed and I'll tell you. The clothes are in the wardrobe…I'll be waiting outside." Aleera said in that weird hissing voice before she left.

Anna sighed and got up slowly she walked to the wardrobe and pulled open the door. All the clothes in there were dresses. In the end she chose a black on which didn't have such a low v-neck as the others and walked outside into the corridor.

Aleera was as she said she would be there. "Ahhh yes very nice my dear come along." She said walking down the corridor. Anna had to jog to keep up. Eventually they arrived at a large oak door…Mind you ALL the doors were large oak doors.

Aleera showed Anna in before leaving. After a moment Anna spotted him. He was sitting in a armchair gazing into the fire. "Ahhh I wondered when you were going to get here." He told her getting up and coming towards her.  
"Aleera said you wanted me." Anna muttered.  
"Yes I do." And with that he was behind her kissing her neck.  
Anna moaned slightly but then she remembered…This man had raped her! Anna pulled away murmuring the word no over and over again.  
"Was it really rape Anna?" Dracula asked circling her.  
"Yes." Anna stated.  
"Ahhh but I believe it is only rape…If both people do not desire it." Dracula said pulling her into his embrace from behind.  
"But I didn't." Anna whispered struggling to get away.  
"Ahhh but you did." Dracula murmured kissing her ear lobe.  
Anna shook her head.  
"Anna just admit it…You did"  
"I wont admit it." Anna told him.  
"Ahhh so you wont admit that you wanted it but you actually did?" Dracula questioned.  
Anna said nothing.  
"Thought as much." Dracula said laughing. Then he let her go…When Anna turned around he was gone…  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? You hate it and are going to lock yourself in the closet and cry? Let me know! Oh and incase your wondering I was one of the six winners in the singing competition ( I sang Memory) But me and my friend lost in the duet singing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer…I was Mungojerrie**!


	7. Death

**A/N: Ok twice in one day? Yeah I've gone mad Ahhh well Believer29 did tell me as I long as I update soon I'll be forgiven so…YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Well I have the rocky horror show soundtrack!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Death**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Anna sighed as he disappeared and made her way back to her room…She was very confused. Ok within the space of two days she had met the very man she was meant to destroy and slept with him, been taken away from her brother to live in his castle…Urgh her head was spinning.

Suddenly she heard a loud screech. Anna spun around and ran in the direction it was coming from. Dracula was with two of his brides…Wait wasn't there normally three? Ok Anna though to herself the red haired one was called Aleera and she was there, the black haired one was there and she was called Verona…Wait wasn't their a brown haired one called Marishka?

Anna entered the room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"YOU!" Aleera screeched pointing a finger at Anna.

"What? What did I do?" Anna asked confused.

"YOUR BROTHER HE…HE… KILLED MARISHKA!" Aleera sobbed over dramatically clinging to Dracula.

"That's not my fault!" Anna protested.

"YES IT IS! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!" Aleera screeched.

"I cant control what he does!" Anna protested again.

All Aleera did was hiss at her.  
"Come, come now Aleera it isn't Anna's fault." Dracula told Aleera.

"WHY ARE ON HER SIDE?" Aleera spat.

"I'm not." Dracula stated rolling his eyes…Honestly this one had the brains of an ant.

"YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES!" Aleera screeched.

"Verona please go and calm Aleera down." Dracula stated. Verona put her arm around her sister and they left the room.

Meanwhile Dracula turned his attention to Anna. He grinned and said. "I really would have preferred for your brother to kill Aleera."

Anna laughed and then groaned as she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach.

Panic crossed Dracula's face for a brief moment and he said. "What is it?"

"Hungry." Anna muttered. He relaxed visibly and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me then." Dracula told her, Anna took his hand and they began the walk to the kitchen. On the way Dracula slid his arm around Anna's waist and pulled her closer to him. Anna smiled to herself and enjoyed the feeling.

They reached the kitchen and Anna had something to eat. "So…How did my brother um you know.." Anna asked as she ate.

"Holy water." Dracula told her in a couldn't-care-less tone.

"Hmm…you don't seemed to bothered." Anna noticed.

"When you been alive as long as I have death is…less concerning." Dracula told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm…never thought of it like that." Anna muttered.

"Few people do. Now you need to rest." Dracula told Anna (now she had finished her meal) leading her out of the kitchen.

"I also need to feed but I insist that you rest. After all we wouldn't want anything happening to the child now would we?" Dracula stated rather than asked.

"No…We wouldn't." Anna agreed. They reached her room and Dracula kissed her before disappearing. Anna let out a breathless sigh and entered her room…Suddenly things were looking up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The following evening Anna sat in the library reading one of the many books when she heard another loud screech.

Anna got up and walked down the corridor to this time find only vampire bride clinging to Dracula.

"Um…What happened THIS time?" Anna asked.

"HE KILL VERONA!" Aleera sobbed.

"Who my brother again?" Anna asked.

"NO! It was it was…VAN HELSING!"


	8. leave me alone

**I have officially lost my sanity…Three times in one day! Yeah I have gone loopy (er)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dracula why would I be here writing fan fiction about him and Anna?**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eight- leave me alone**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Anna blinked. "Who?" She asked.

"HE KILLS VAMPIRES AND WEARWOLVES!" Aleera screeched.

"Ahhh right…Um so does that mean my brother DIDN'T kill Marishka?" Anna asked.

"Um…I don't know" Aleera admitted

"Right… I'll be in my room." Anna said before she left.

-------------------------------------------------------

Anna was four days into her pregnancy and her stomach was looking bigger than normal already.

She had just had something to eat in the kitchen and was heading back to her room when she saw a man. He was tall with brown hair and a black hat on. He was dressed all in black and as he turned to face her she saw he was carrying a crossbow. He saw her and ran towards her.

"You! Are you a vampire?" He asked holding the crossbow to her heart.

"No." Anna told him nudging the crossbow away.

"How am I meant to believe you." he asked.

"Because if I was a vampire I would have killed you by now." Anna pointed out.

"True." he said nodding. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Anna told him.

"Really!" He gasped and then said. "Who's the father?"  
"The Count." Anna muttered not liking this man at all.  
"Oh come on we have got to get you out of here." He told her grabbing her arm.

"NO!" She cried. "Let me go!"

"Why?" He asked looking at her with a look of shock.

"Because 1:I'm pregnant and 2: I need to stay here." Anna protested.

"What!" The man questioned.

"You got your answer now go away and leave me alone." Anna told him pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"But-" The man began but was cut of as a voice said.

"There now I believe you've had your answer." They looked up to see the count floating on the ceiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**So what did you think? Come on I dare say I may be forgiven now don't you? After all three updates is surely worth about two months of neglect….please or Erik will cry…Ok he wont but I will!**


	9. violence

**A/N: HI! I am updating again (you see its nice to have me back isn't it?) and well things get violent! Plus we get closer to birth of mini drac (heh) but I need some ideas of what to call the baby coz I am a clueless chimpanzee.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but me and Erik are back and are trying to take over….. BURGER KING! For all of you who don't know who that is tell me and I'll let you know.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter nine- Violence**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Dracula bared his teeth before transforming into his hell beast from and swooping down on Van Helsing who was knocked flying.  
"Get out of here Anna!" Dracula instructed and Anna nodded before leaving the room.

As soon as she was gone Dracula turned his attention back to Van Helsing.

"So…Your Count Dracula." Van Helsing muttered and Dracula spotted him grasping a crucifix tight in his hand.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Dracula teased, he loved teasing his victims before he killed them.

"Don't try and play mind games with me Count because they wont work! Now who is that girl and why is she here!" Van Helsing asked as they circled each other.

"Its my castle if I want to play mind games with you I shall but I am feeling generous I shall answer your questions. The girls name is Anna Velarious and she is here because she is pregnant with my child…And she will eventually become my bride." Dracula told him grinning as the different expressions crossed Van Helsing's face.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Yes, yes it is the truth now will you kindly shut up all your yelling is giving me a headache." Dracula told him grinning to himself and rubbing his temples.

"But your dead you don't get headaches." Van Helsing said more to himself than anyone else.

"True…But you'll have one big headache by the time I'm through with you!" The count said suddenly appearing behind Van Helsing and pushing him into a pile of armour. As he fell Van Helsing dropped one crucial piece of equipment. A dagger. A sharp dagger.

Dracula picked it up and appeared behind Van Helsing once again. He raised the dagger and….Well put it this way… Van Helsing wouldn't have to worry about a headache…Because his head was no longer attached to his body…

Dracula surveyed the dead body with a look of mock pity… However his moment of triumph was spoilt as a little whiny voice cried.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Dracula sighed and turned around only to find Aleera running towards him.

"Yes what is it Aleera?" Dracula asked.

"It's that Velcan boy! He's in the castle and looking for Anna!" Aleera whimpered.

"Well go and find him…And when you do…Kill him." Dracula told her before he went to find Anna.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Anna sat in her room gazing out of the window. It was odd that she had gone looking for Dracula in the castle on top of the hill called Castle Frankenstein and yet they were in a castle where all Anna could see was snow…lots and lots of snow…

Suddenly her bedroom door was thrown open and the Count came in.

"Ah Anna there you are!" He said coming towards her.

"Why were you looking for me?" Anna asked.

"Yes I was actually." Dracula said sitting right next to her and sliding his arm around her.

"I'm flattered." Anna muttered dryly.

Dracula was just about to speak when they heard a loud scream of pain.

"Aleera." Dracula muttered before he got up he turned to Anna and said. "Stay here." And then he left leaving Anna dazed and confused.

Dracula found Aleera a pile of dust and bones on the floor…Well that was all his brides gone still he had to admit he wasn't sorry to be rid of Aleera.

"Velcan." Dracula called to the empty room. When he received no answer he closed his eyes and listened for the heart beat…Yes he had it! He opened his eyes and walked slowly to a pillar.

He grabbed the figure behind it and pulled out the Velcan boy…

"Let go of me Count!" The boy yelled.

"Hmmm….No." Dracula said laughing slightly.

"I'm only here for my sister!" Velcan protested.

"Now, now Velcan I've already killed Van Helsing what is going to stop me from killing you…after all if I kill you and then make Anna my bride then there will be no one left in your family…And I'll have won…Beside thanks to you and your now deceased friend Van Helsing I have no brides left and Anna would make a very nice bride you agree?" Dracula asked grinning.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE HER A VAMPIRE COUNT!" Velcan spat.

"Oh I'll do what I want." Dracula said and then he lowered his head and drank Velcan dry of blood.

----------------------------------------------------------

Anna was still sitting at the window with her hands on her now growing stomach when she heard a cry of pain. She got up and went to find the source. Instead she found the Count…Drinking the blood of her brother.

"VELCAN!" Anna cried running towards him.

Dracula let go of the body and it tumbled to the floor.

"Velcan."Anna sobbed clutching her dead brothers body.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Anna yelled at Dracula.

"He was going to try and kill me Anna surely you cant be mad at me for trying to defend myself can you?" He asked.

"YOU HEARTLESS….CREATURE!" Anna spat kissing her brother's forehead.

After a few minutes Dracula grew bored of this and scooped Anna up in his arms.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Anna screamed.

"I'll do no such thing and if you weren't pregnant you can bet I would punish you for that kind of insolence." Dracula told her.

They reached Anna's room and he put her down on the bed.

"Now stay here like a good little girl. I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Dracula told her before he got up to leave. However he was stopped as he heard her sob. "And to think I was beginning to like you."

He turned and looked at Anna. She was staring at him with truth in her eyes…he sighed and came to lie next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Anna." He lied. She looked at him and said. "That doesn't make what you did any better but thank you for saying sorry all the same."

He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer into his embrace they lay like this until Dracula realised Anna had gone to sleep. He went to get up and then decided against it…It would be nice and amusing to wake up next to his future bride and see her reaction.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Hi! A long one huh? I was bored and decided to write a long one so…here! And thanks to all my reviewers you all rock so much and give me the motivation I need! Yay! Oh and because Memory from a dream wanted to know if I do any other singing dancing acting stuff I have one of the lead roles in The King And I…. Mwa ha ha !**


	10. Talk

**A/n: Hello again! Now this chapter has the long awaited arrival of….FLUFF! Yay! I hear you all say finally! Heh ok and by the way…Burger King are smarter than they look…Grrrr so now… MacDonalds!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**All Alone In the Moonlight**

**Chapter ten- Talk -**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-**-**  
Anna woke up next to a big dark blob. On closer inspection she realised it was a black jacket…But why on earth… Dracula. She sat up with a start and looked at him. He was lying there and as she looked at him he grinned.

"Hello my dear." He said pulling her back down next to him. Anna struggled slightly but he stopped her.

"Don't my dear as I have been saying for the last few days you need to rest." He told her running his hands through her hair.

"You killed my brother!" Anna spat.  
"No actually I gave him a second chance." Dracula told her placing one hand on her growing stomach and tilting his head to the side slightly. Anna watched him with interest he seemed almost…loving as he carefully moved his hand over her growing stomach and then he carefully took it away and turned to look at Anna's face.

"Now my dear you only have three days left until the child is born." He told her. Carefully he placed an arm around her and Anna lay next to him for some time before she said. "Why me"  
"Because my dear you are beautiful and smart and a fighter and I admire those things in a woman." He told her kissing her neck.

Anna sighed slightly and managed to say, "I'm not beautiful and I'm not smart…And some fighter I am I cant even stop the enemy of family making me pregnant." Anna felt like crying but resisted.

"My dear you are much to hard on yourself." Dracula told her kissing her ear.  
"Hmm…maybe." Anna muttered focusing now more on the man kissing her.  
"Defiantly…You are so very beautiful…You would make a wonderful bride." He told her going back to kissing her neck.

Anna whimpered slightly. "Are you going to bite me?" She asked almost fearfully.  
"No…not yet anyway." Dracula told her kissing her cheek.  
"Alright then." Anna muttered turning on her side so she could kiss him.  
They lay kissing on the bed for some time until he said in between kisses. "Say my name." "What?" Anna asked uncertainly.

He grinned to himself and said again. "Say my name"  
"Dracula.." Anna muttered breathlessly.  
"No.." He corrected.  
"Vladislaus…." Anna said kissing him.  
He pulled back and said. "Very good, now then you must be hungry"  
Anna nodded.

"Come on then." He said and he helped her up.  
They walked to the kitchen pretty much in silence until Anna said. "Um so are you planning on getting any more brides now that the ones you had are gone?" "Oh don't you worry Anna I already have someone in mind I just need to wait for the right moment"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ohhhhhhhh…… DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN Okay sorry about the sort chapter but I though it would be good to leave it there and leave you all in suspense PLUS I have a dance audition in like and hour so I am really nervous….I have to do the splits…TWICE! Urgh! I hate nerves…. Well anyway hope you enjoyed and thank you all for reviewing!**


	11. Velcan lives

**A/N: Hello to all! And to all Hello! I have BIG NEWS! At then end of the compatition they told us the results and I WON! Ohhh I was so happy I decided to update! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…well NOW I own a very shiny trophy for winning but that's got nothing to do with Van Helsing so….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eleven- Velcan Lives**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

After Anna had eaten, Dracula went off to do some business …he wouldn't tell her what exactly but Anna didn't mind so she wandered around for a bit. Soon she came to the weapons room, and being the fighter she was she decided to have a look around.

Inside she saw a man examining some of the weapons.

"Hello" Anna said smiling.

The man turned and Anna gasped for the man was none other than…Velcan!

"Anna!" Velcan cried running towards her and hugging her he then said in a puzzled tone. "Have you gained weight?"

"No I have not gained weight I happen to be pregnant!" Anna cried in defence.

"What! Oh yeah the Count's little demon." Velcan spat glaring at her stomach.

"Don't be so harsh! Anyway how are you alive I saw Dracula suck the blood out of you?" Anna asked him amazement.

"Well that's the thing Anna…I'm not alive." Velcan told her showing her his neck.

"You're a vampire!" Anna gasped.

Velcan nodded.

"But the Count says he's going to make me into a vampire as well." Anna said more to herself.

"That's right I suppose."

"But if he turns both of us into vampires then…Our family will be doomed!" Anna cried.

"Shhh! Now listen to me." Velcan whispered. "Were not doomed…Remember father?" Velcan asked.

"Yes…He's gone to the sea hasn't he?" Anna said hope returning in her eyes.

"Yes so you see our family isn't doomed!" Velcan said hugging his sister.

Suddenly a voice said from the door.

"Anna may I have a word with you." They turned around and saw none other than there father standing there.

"Father!" They cried happily in union.

"Yes, now Anna can you please explain what you meant when you told your brother you were pregnant?"

"Um….Well…" Anna replied suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yes? I'm waiting…" Her father quizzed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dracula stopped what he was doing as he heard a cry of: Father! Come from downstairs. He got up and made his way carefully and silently down the stairs.

He saw Anna and her now vampire brother being confronted by their father.

"So Anna can you please tell me why you are pregnant?" her father asked.

"Um…Well father I'm pregnant because I um well you know did the thing that's makes women pregnant." Anna said vaguely looking at the floor.

"Hmm and who did you do that with?" Her father asked.

"IdiditwithCountDracula." Anna muttered which translates into: I did it with Count Dracula.

"You what!" Her father snapped. But he then turned his attention to Velcan. "And you! How on earth did you manage to become a vampire!"

"Well father I was trying to save Anna but the Count got me and well bit me." Velcan confessed looking guilty.

"Honestly my children…People who are destined to destroy Dracula have become his servants!" Their father cried.

"We are not his servants!" Anna and Velcan cried.

"Oh? Well Anna your about to have his child and Velcan…Well you're a vampire! O've course you're his servants!" The father argued back scolding them.

Dracula who although found this very entertaining felt it was time to step in.

"Yes, yes their my servants but you…You'll get off lucky I'll send you home without a scratch…As long as you promise never to come back." Dracula stated coming out from where he was standing.

"I have no intention of leaving my children here with you Count!" Boris yelled defensively.

"Well you cant take Velcan because the minute he goes out into sunlight he'll shrivel up into dust and you cant take Anna because she is about to have my child so…you cant take either of them." Dracula pointed out grinning.

"I'm not leaving."

"If you don't leave I'll kill you." Dracula told him.

"No father! You have to go!" Anna and Velcan cried in their fathers defensive.

He looked at them sadly.

"Fine but mark my words Count I will be returning for my children." Boris told him before he walked away.

"You really wont hurt him?" Anna asked.

"Honest." Dracula told her. She had been mad enough at him for killing her brother and he didn't think she would be to thrilled at the idea of him killing his father.

"Come on Anna." Dracula said holding his arm out to her. Anna gave her brother another quick hug before she took his arm. They walked to her room in silence until Anna quickly kissed him on the cheek and said. "Thankyoufornotkillingmyfather." Which translates into: Thank you for not killing my father.

Dracula grinned and said. "it's the least I could do after you admitted to…As you put it: DiditwithCountDracula."

Anna blushed but slapped him playfully on the shoulder anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------

Velcan watched his sister with the Count and he felt…Almost happy for her. It was clear she had found someone who loved her very much even if, like Anna, he didn't show it. Velcan just wished they would tell each other their feelings, so it wouldn't be so…Awkward anymore. If Velcan knew Anna knew that Dracula loved her, then Velcan's mind would be a lot more relaxed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**So do you like? I hope so because this chapter was fun (and hard) to write. I will be updating my new story probably today or tomorrow so look out for that…And now I'm going to say something I have never said before.. Read and Review!**


	12. Baby

**A/N : it's the big moment people! Birth of baby Drac! So I hope you enjoy! Oh and to a certain someone who cave me criticism that was a bit mean. Its not that I cant take it its just you just said it sucked so you know you didn't give me that much to build on. I like those types of review to at least have some advice in them. Anyway thank you to all my reviewers and please read my new story and review because hardly anyone has! **

**Disclaimer: Me and Erik own nothing. Wait I own Erik! Okay Erik you own yourself!**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Twelve- Baby -----------------------------------------------------**  
A few days later Anna lay on her bed sleeping soundly and dreaming of nothing in particular when she felt it…A painful jab from her now extremely large stomach.

She gasped as it happened again and again…Wait this didn't mean that…She was going to have the baby! Anna withered in pain and cried out in pain. A moment later Dracula appeared in the door.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"I…The baby!" Anna gasped scrunching her face up in pain.

Dracula's eyes went wide and he nodded before he said. "Wait here." Which was a very stupid thing to say really.

"Oh yeah I was just about to go swimming!" Anna yelled sarcastically.

"Funny!" He yelled back as he ran off.

A moment later three women servants, Dracula and Velcan appeared in the room.

"Velcan!" Anna cried.Her brother ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" Velcan asked.

"No." Anna replied bluntly raising a eyebrow at her brothers stupid question…What was it with men and stupid questions?

One of the female maids attempted to shoo Velcan and Dracula from the room, Velcan left but Dracula came to her side first and kissed her lightly before he left.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula and Velcan waited outside for what felt like hours. At each gasp of pain they would attempt to get back in the room but a maid would shoo them away.

"Why cant we be in there?" Velcan asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. Something to do with getting in the way." Dracula replied running a hand through his hair.  
"Well why cant we just sit in the corner?" Velcan asked looking at him now.

"Because we wouldn't just be able to sit there and watch Anna in pain without going to her side or something like that." Dracula pointed out.

"Well…" Velcan began but trailed off and sank down to sit on the floor. Suddenly they heard one particularly loud scream of pain and a moment later the door opened.

"Congratulations." The maid said to Dracula.

"Is she alright?" The two men asked at the same time.

"She's tired but generally fine." The maid began before saying. " You may come in now." She was practically shoved out of the way as the two vampires dashed into the room.

They saw Anna lying on the bed looking very tired but happy. She held a small bundle in her arms. They approached the bed and looked at her. Anna looked up at them. She smiled and handed Dracula the bundle before falling asleep.

The two men looked at the baby. It was beautiful. Soft pale skin small bright blue eyes, it defiantly had Dracula's eyes. A little nose and little lips. From the look of the small amount of hair on its head it would have brown hair like Anna.

"Boy or a girl?" Velcan asked the maid.

"Girl." She told them while she cleaned up.

"What are you going to call her?" Velcan asked Dracula.

"I'll have to talk to Anna about it." Dracula said softly staring at the baby with a look of wonderment on his face.

Velcan smiled and then asked. "So is she a vampire"  
Dracula nodded.  
Velcan smiled and left leaving Dracula with his child, his soon to be bride and his thoughts.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anna woke up and saw she was lying next to Dracula.

"My dear." He said softly kissing her, she noticed he had the baby in his arms.  
"Hello Cou- Vlad." Anna corrected herself.

He smiled and said. "So what are we going to call it?" "I have no idea, you?" Anna asked.  
"hmm…Come on Anna think." He said.

"I…Well I was thinking maybe if you didn't mind we could name the baby if it was a girl which it is…Um after my mother, but that's only if you want to!" Anna blurted out.

"That will be fine." "So her name will be.." Anna looked at him, he smiled and said.

"Yes Anna"

"Lilly." Anna said smiling.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Okay Lilly not the best name in the world but I couldn't think of a name and I wanted her to name it after her mother so sue me. Well don't really but please review and let me know if you like it or not!**


	13. Bride

**A/N : Okay I just want to thank all my reviewers! You guys rock big time! And Memory From A Dream thank you for your very long review I love long reviews! And Princess Airian thank you for reviewing my other story and um well lets just say you all rock! If I get 100 or more (wink) reviews by the time this story is done then I will find Dracula clone him and give you all Dracula clones! Unless you're a boy then I don't know what I'll do.****  
Disclaimer: Me and Erik own nothing…Well we own a organ and a piano and a keyboard.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Thirteen- Bride **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Dracula lay holding his daughter with his soon to be bride curled up next to him.

"Do you have a room pre-pared for her?" Anna asked.

"The maids are sorting it out as we speak." Dracula told her. Anna nodded and sighed in content she was very happy lying here, happier then she ever thought she would be.

A maid entered and offered to take the baby to her room. Dracula nodded and the maid took the baby, Dracula meanwhile turned his attention to Anna.

He kissed her gently until the kiss turned to one of desperation and desire Anna returned with more passion than she knew she had.

Dracula began to trail kissed down her neck and then he began to tease her nibbling at the skin slightly. His fangs grew and he kissed her once more before he plunged his fangs down into her neck.  
Anna gasped and grabbed handfuls on the quilt on the bed as he drained her of life.  
When he was through he pulled back and cut his wrist. He signalled for Anna to drink and she did so until her strength returned to her.

"My bride." Dracula whispered in her ear.

Anna sighed and kissed him. "God I love you." She said before she even thought about what she was saying.

Dracula froze…Had she just said she loved him? He thought for a moment and then he realised…he loved her. He did. If he didn't then why when she had been giving birth had he been worried about her? Why would he make her pregnant rather than just kill her? Why would he make her brother a vampire rather than just kill him? Why did he let her father go without killing him? Because he loved her.

"Do you love me Vlad?" Anna asked uncertainly wishing she hadn't said anything now.

"Yes Anna I love you very much." He told her kissing her.

Anna inwardly screamed in happiness but was careful not to show it.

This would be the start of a very strange yet very beautiful relationship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Okay this one was short but I can safley say a very important chapter! So please read and review and can you please make then nice and looooooooong? Please?**


	14. hair removal

**A/N: Okay this chapter is funny and involves Lilly and Dracula getting to know each other…Heh, heh, heh… And Velcan…Gets a nasty surprise.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing owns me. now I own a session of therapy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Chapter fourteen- Hair removal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula stood over Lilly's cradle stroking her face with his little finger. Lilly was smiling up at him in that cute way babies do.

As normal a few strands of hair were hanging in front of Dracula's face, Lilly reached up with her little hand and held on of the longer strands between her fingers. He smiled at his child and her curiosity. He began to think about how much she was like Anna. She had Anna's curiosity and her big eyes even if they were the same colour as his.

However he was brought back to his senses as Lilly pulled the piece of hair removing it from his head.

"Lilly!" Dracula scolded lightly taking the hair off her and rubbing his head as a new strand of hair grew in its place.

"No Lilly that's bad." He told her pointing a finger in her face.

She grabbed hold of his finger and began to stare at it in childlike wonder. Dracula sighed and with his free hand moved the strands of hair back behind his ear.

Suddenly he felt something bite his finger. He looked down and saw Lilly with his finger in her mouth. Biting it.

"Lilly!" He scolded again taking his finger out of her mouth.  
Lilly just giggled showing off four little sharp teeth.

The count blinked. He hadn't expected that.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Anna!" Velcan called as he looked for his sister in one of the castles many rooms.  
"Yes?" Anna replied coming out of the library.

"The Count wants you to come to Lilly's room." Velcan told her.  
Anna nodded and put her book down.

Velcan walked with her until they reached Lilly's room. The silence was uncomfortable.  
"See you later Anna." "Bye Velcan." Anna said softly hugging her brother and entering the room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hello Vlad." Anna said as she entered the room.

"Ah Anna my dear I have something to show you." Vlad told her.  
"What is it?" Anna asked coming towards him.

He passed Lilly to her.  
"Yes?" Anna asked not knowing what he meant.

Dracula sighed and took Anna's finger and put it in Lilly's mouth.  
He expected the baby to bite it but it just pulled it from its mouth and giggled.

Anna looked at him with a what-are-you-trying-to-prove? Look on her face.

He frowned and took one of Anna's curls and paced in in the baby's hand.

Again instead of doing what the Count expected her to do she just tugged lightly at the piece of hair and then let it go.

"Um I'm not sure what you wanted to show me Vlad but I'm going to go feed Lilly now." Anna muttered looking at Dracula and then leaving.

Now he was confused.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Velcan was looking after Lilly while Anna and Dracula spent some "time" together. He was pretty sure Anna just used that as an excuse so her and the count go do…things.

"Hello little Lilly." Velcan said to the baby.

The baby giggled reached up and began to tug on Velcan's hair. After a moment Lilly pulled harder and a large clump of hair was in Lilly's hand.

"What!" Velcan asked more himself than anyone else and raised a hand to his head.  
He looked down at the baby who giggled cutely.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A moment later Velcan was knocking on Anna's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He heard a very breathless voice ask.  
"Velcan." He called.

A moment later the door opened and Anna was there wearing a red dressing gown. The count stood behind her in a black one.** (A/N: I know you couldn't imagine Dracula wearing a dressing** **gown put play along)**

"Is there something wrong with Lilly?" Anna asked.

"Well sort of." Velcan muttered rubbing his head.  
"Velcan how on earth did you manage to lose a big clump of hair?" Anna asked laughing.

"Lilly that's how!" Velcan protested.

The Count pushed his way passed Anna and said to Velcan. "She pulled some of your hair out didn't see?"

Velcan nodded.

"She did the same to me except mine grew back." Dracula said a smirk on his face.  
Velcan scowled.

"Oh you two must be joking Lilly would never do anything like that she's just a baby!" Anna said laughing and taking Lilly from Velcan.

"But she did!" Velcan and the Count protested at once.  
"Sure she did." Anna muttered and walked back to Lilly's room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Velcan and Dracula sat in the library later that evening discussing what was going on.

"She'll do it to us." Velcan began.  
"But not to Anna." Dracula finished.

The vampires stared at each other.  
"So what does that mean?" Velcan asked confused.

"I have no idea." Dracula answered confused as well.

"Maybe she doesn't like us." Velcan guessed.

"No it cant be that. I could understand if she didn't like you but I'm her father." Dracula stated running a hand through his hair.

Velcan looked up. "Hey!" Dracula just laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" Velcan asked.

"Hmmm….Well I think we should get Lilly to remove some more of your hair and get Anna to see Lilly doing it."

"Why me?" Velcan asked.

"Because I'm here husband and I can say I want to show here something"  
"But I could say you were looking for her." Velcan protested.

"Well I came up with it so be quiet." Dracula snapped.  
"Fine." Velcan sighed.  
So the plan was set…Now came the question whether two vampires could outsmart a baby.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So did you like that? I hope so because I was writing this on my Two day holiday. Nearly time for school again….Urgh and that means less updating…Urgh.**


	15. How to out smart a baby

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I really am!L But here is a chapter so you may forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Except cheese.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**All Alone In The Moonlight**

**Chapter 15- How to outsmart a baby**

**---------------------------------------------------**

So the plan was set. Soon they would prove to Anna that Lilly wasn't as sweet as she looked.

Velcan stood with Lilly in his arms waiting for Lilly to tug his hair out while Anna and Dracula stood invisible in the corner.

Anna was confused.

"Vlad what-" She began but was cut off as Dracula shushed her.

They waited.

Lilly reached up and took hold of some of Velcan's hair.

They waited some more.

She giggled.

They waited even longer.

Lilly let go of Velcan's hair and began to cry.

"Dam!" Dracula swore loudly.

Anna gasped at Lilly crying and let go of Dracula's hand making her visible again and raced over to take Lilly in her arms.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She snapped as Dracula cam towards her.

He merely shrugged in reply.

Grumbling in irritation Anna walked out of the room whispering sweet soothing noises to Lilly.

"Well that didn't work." Velcan snapped.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" Dracula snapped before he began to pace.

"Ha, ha and look maybe Lilly just didn't want to pull my hair out I'm sure we can-" Velcan began but was cut of as Dracula snapped.

"No, no she knew…She must have heard me and Anna… Dam I cant even out smart a baby." The Count grumbled before he clicked his fingers and said.

"Got it!"

"What?" Velcan asked eagerly.

"Well think about it maybe we just need to catch her out!"

"And we do that how?.." Velcan asked.

The Count sighed as if it should be obvious.

" We need to stop trying. And then when her guard is down we get her!"

"Um Count this is a baby were talking about here." Velcan pointed out.

"Yes, yes I know but still do you really want to be out smarted by a as you put it "just a baby"?" The Count snapped.

"Point taken."

"So…" The Count began before they both heard a very loud cry of.

"OW!"

Racing out of the room they saw Anna clutching her head

And one very giggly Lilly in her arms. With a chunk of dark curly hair in her little hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know this one was short and I know it took me ages to get up but hey its here, and now (hopefully) I will be on a roll again! But don't bet on it because I am back in school now and I have a history project…and a R.E one…Grrrr….**

**But please read and review because they give me real motivation!**


	16. Chapter 16endings or beginnings?

**A/N: hello again! My tummy is all better:D So now down to business. Anyway I am finishing this story off after this chapter and beginning the sequel "Daylight see the dew on the sunflower" I know that seems odd but you will get why when you read it! So now.. Onward! And enjoy the last ever chapter of……….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**All Alone In The Moonlight**

**Chapter 16- Endings or Beginnings?**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Velcan's first reaction to what had just happened to Anna was to rush over to check she was alright.

The Count's was to laugh.

"Its not funny!" Anna protested.

"Oh…Yes…It…Is!" Dracula replied in between laughter.

Suddenly Anna noticed that even Velcan was smirking and clearly attempting not to laugh.

Anna scowled and snapped. "It is not!"

"yes it is! Because you didn't believe us about Lilly and now…well now you know!" Dracula said still laughing.

Anna opened her mouth to argue but closed it again and sighed in defeat.

"Fine…Ok…I believe you." Anna muttered.

"Yes!" Velcan sighed and began laughing.

Growling in irritation Anna stalked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Anna sat in the library stroking her daughters head softly and whispering sweet words of comfort.

"You'll be a wonderful mother you know." Came a voice.

Turning her head Anna saw Dracula leaning against the door.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He came towards her and seated himself beside her.

The both said nothing for a while they merely gazed at their daughter.

"She'd beautiful." Dracula whispered.

Anna nodded.

"She has your eyes." Anna muttered softly.

Dracula nodded.

Suddenly a small grin came to Anna's face. "And I bet she's going to be a little hell raiser just like you."

Dracula grinned. "Oh defiantly I mean she can already outsmart me and your brother."

The were both smiling by this point. "Mind you." Dracula continued. "It doesn't take much to outsmart your brother."

Anna laughed and scolded. "Vlad! He's my brother!"

"Your point being?" Dracula asked laughing.

Grinning the settled down and curled up together.

Together they would be alright.

As a family they would be fine. Any obstacles they would concur….together.

**The End**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What do you think? A good ending? A bad ending? Should I even bother with a sequel? Let me know! I am going to update my other story now…Maybe even begin the sequel….**


End file.
